Night Terrors
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: After flying through a rain storm, Hiccup comes down ill, and Valka takes care of him. (Lots of mother/son bonding). One-shot


**Hello, awesome people! And yes, I've had a few people ask me why I'm posting one-shots while I'm on hiatus. Well, for me, hiatus is really just me taking a break from writing _full_ stories. But yeah, I do one-shots quite frequently during my hiatus months. ;) So, this is mainly Hiccup and Valka bonding, because really, who doesn't like that? :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Bbbbyyyyeeeee! :D **

* * *

Valka drummed her fingers on the table subconsciously, waiting for Hiccup's return. He had been working since the first rays of sun lit up Berk, and despite all the times she asked him if he needed her help, he always told her that he had it and that he could do it alone. She didn't doubt him, and after the third time of being shut down and told she didn't need to help, she left back for hers and Hiccup's home.

And that led to Valka where she was: sitting at the table, an untouched cup of tea in front of her, steam rising sluggishly due to the fact that the drink was cooling almost alarmingly. She didn't move from her spot, though, and she didn't even take a sip of it.

Valka still felt terrible about leaving Hiccup for twenty years, but so far, everything was going smoothly.

The first few days were beyond awkward for the both of them, simply because neither of them knew the other and that fact made it harder and harder for them to talk. After a week, the conversations came easier until they were talking almost normally. Of course, they still had their bumps, but they were making it up to each other slowly but surely, and any improvement was good at that point.

She heard thunder boom outside, followed by a lightning strike so big it rattled the rooftops. Valka stood up abruptly, listening closely as pelting raindrops splattered against the roof as though someone were dropping huge buckets over it. Valka threw more firewood into the fireplace, had Cloudjumper light it with a little bit more fire, and then sat back again.

She really hoped Hiccup got back soon. It was dark and late, and with the storm, flying on a dragon would be beyond dangerous. It risked both injury and illness, neither of which Valka wanted Hiccup to suffer through. She stood up again and began pacing. When would he return?

The sound of the door creaking open had her looking in that direction instantly. Hiccup stumbled in the house, soaking wet from head to toe, Toothless trailing behind him. Hiccup slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, the sounds of water dripping, Hiccup's heavy breathing and the fire crackling breaking the silence. Toothless went over to a corner and shook his scales out, drying almost instantly due to the plasma his body was supplied with.

Hiccup, on the other hand, brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and shook his hands out, although it did nothing to get the water off them.

All that happened in but a few seconds, because Valka was rushing towards him almost as soon as he entered the house. "Hiccup," she said, and he straightened his sloppy posture. His eyes displayed his exhaustion, as did the dark, bruise like circles beneath them, so his brave face was all for naught.

Valka brushed the back of her hand against his cheek and then instantly began tugging him towards the fireplace. "You're freezing!" she said as he let her drag him. "Come on, I won't have you getting a cold!"

"Mom," Hiccup said, "I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes to sit down, and-"

"Oh hush," Valka interrupted. "Here, sit down in front of the fire. The last thing I want is for you to get sick, alright?"

Instead of replying, Hiccup sneezed and coughed into his fist, waving his other hand to his mother. Valka sighed. "Oh, too late," she whispered, shaking her head. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. "Go on and change into some dry clothes, sweetheart," she said, "and I'll make you some tea, alright?"

Hiccup nodded with a sigh as if wanting to say no but at the same time wanting to listen to his mother, heading for the stairs, Toothless following him closely. Valka watched for a few more moments before turning and starting on Hiccup's tea. She couldn't cook for the life of her, but tea was simple enough to the point where even she could make it without turning it into some kind of freak monstrosity.

Once she was finished with that, after around ten minutes, she headed up Hiccup's stairs, the cup in her hand. She knocked on the closed door to his loft and waited patiently for his response.

"C-come in?" his voice said, and she pushed the door open. She found Hiccup lying curled up against Toothless' stomach, his arms wrapped around his knees, which he had drawn up to his chest. Toothless was turning his head nearly all the way around, his chin on Hiccup's side.

Valka smiled softly, her eyes sad, as she approached him. He sat up, looking at her tiredly. "Here," she said, plunkering down beside him and holding the cup out, waiting for him to take it although he made no move to. "It's chamomile. It should help you sleep."

In response, Hiccup simply laid his head on her shoulder and shut his eyes. "I'm already tired," he murmured. "I don't need tea to help me sleep...I just want to sleep…"

Valka bit her lip. She had been afraid of this. "I know," she said, "but you'll feel better for it. It's not just for making you tired, son. It's also for - oh Hiccup…" She let her voice trail off when she realized that Hiccup had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. She didn't blame him, being up so early every morning and going to sleep late every night, and now being sick on top of both those things...it was no wonder why he was so blatantly exhausted. She set the cup down on the desk and, with Toothless' help, managed to get her son into bed and under the thick blankets. She kissed his forehead, bid him goodnight although he was oblivious to the world, and headed downstairs to her own room to get some sleep herself.

…

When Valka woke up after what she assumed was hours later, the storm had grown horrendous. Lightning crashed outside, wind yowled, and thunder rolled and tumbled in all its fury.

And then a scream tore through the air, and Valka was out of bed instantly, racing upstairs to Hiccup's loft, fearing what she would find. She lit a candle and continued up, stopping when she reached the top of the stairs.

Hiccup was tossing and turning, and Toothless was watching him, looking helpless. Valka approached her son instantly, setting the candle down on the bedside table, scolding herself mentally for not watching Hiccup better.

She put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, but he jerked away from her touch. She pretended not to feel hurt by it, reminding herself that he was half asleep and probably didn't know what he was doing. Toothless pushed passed her, nuzzling Hiccup's side and growling with concern.

Hiccup screamed. "No!" he shrieked. "No, stop! Stop it! Get away from him, you monster! No! Dad!" Thunder crashed outside, and he shrieked. "No! No, stop it! Stop it! Don't...Dad!"

Valka's heart felt as though it were being snapped in two. Toothless sat back again, cooing lowly in silent sorrow while Valka inched closer to Hiccup. "Hiccup," she whispered. "Hey, Hiccup, wake up."

"No!" Hiccup screamed, turning over on his left side before shifting violently to his right. "No, stop! Stop it! Dad! Toothless, no! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him, Toothless! Toothless!" He was practically sobbing now, tears rolling down his cheeks as he choked on his screams and shrieks.

"I'm not Toothless, Hiccup," Valka said desperately, trying to keep her rising panic out of her voice. "I'm your mother-"

"No!" Hiccup cried. "No you're not! My mother left me! My mother hated me! Stop it! Leave me alone, please!"

Valka didn't know what to do, and she felt hurt by his words although she made no indication that she had been. Lightning flashed outside, and Hiccup yelped indignantly, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a muffled _THUMP._ Valka instantly tried to grab him, but he scooted away from her desperately, and her heart just broke a little more.

"Hiccup?" she whispered.

His eyes were open, but they were glazed over and unfocused. With the dim candle light, Valka could see he not only had tears soaking his face, but sweat as well. He must have had some sort of fever, and it just worried Valka all the more.

"N-no!" he shouted, pressing his back against the wall. "P-please! I-I don't know you! Dad! Dad, help me! I don't know where I am and everything hurts! DAD!" He dissolved into more choking, desperate sobs.

Hiccup didn't know what was happening. He felt as though he were roasting over an open flame, and he was scared. He didn't know who this person was in front of him who claimed to be his mother - did he have a mother? He felt like he did, but at the same time, he didn't know.

There were two green eyes glowing in the darkness, and all Hiccup remembered was that those eyes belonged to the one that killed his father. But Toothless didn't kill Stoick...Drago did...it was Drago's fault. Not Toothless'.

But that didn't make Hiccup any less terrified.

Valka, meanwhile, was watching all of it with terror and utmost sorrow. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's shaking body - his clothes were damp with sweat, and he had a high fever, she noted - and pulled him into a sitting position. He was limp, and she caught his head on her shoulder, supporting him entirely against her.

He didn't thrash anymore, but Valka believed that the reason was only because he had exhausted himself already, and his body was shutting itself down again to sleep. He still whimpered and sobbed, pleading with her to let him go while also shrieking sometimes and screaming for his father. Valka made a mental note to do something about his fever.

She knew he didn't mean any of what he was saying. If his fever was any indication, then he wasn't thinking right. He was probably somewhat delusional, and if he had a nightmare during his fever, then it would explain his panic and terror.

"P-please let me go…" he begged in a broken voice. "Please...I'm...scared…"

"Hush," Valka whispered. "You don't have to be scared, I've got you...I've got you now, shh."

At long last, Hiccup's body relaxed fully, and his breathing deepened. "M-Mom?" he whispered hoarsely.

Valka nodded, realizing with relief that he was now fully awake and mostly aware, and she squeezed him lightly in a small gesture of reassurance. "Yes, love," she whispered back. "It's me, I'm here now. I'm right here."

Hiccup buried his face in the side of her neck, his hot tears soaking her collarbone. She stroked his damp bangs off his forehead gently. "I'm sorry," he choked. "I-I didn't...I didn't…"

"I know, I know," Valka said soothingly. "It's alright, I understand. I know you didn't mean it...it's alright...oh, you don't have to cry, sweetie...shh…"

"I didn't mean anything…" Hiccup promised in a broken voice despite Valka reassuring him. "I didn't...I just...I had this dream, and everything...everything was dark...and...a-and..." Valka cut him off by hugging him tightly. He sighed.

"I understand, Hiccup, I understand," she assured. "You don't need to explain yourself…" She could feel him shaking within her hold, and he coughed twice, his back shuddering. He looked freezing, despite his fever, and Valka pulled the blanket off his bed to wrap it around him. "Here, you're alright," she whispered. "You're alright...you're safe...you're alright, son…"

Hiccup sobbed harder. "I don't...I don't understand…" he whimpered. "Ev...even when, I...I'm like this...you...you don't leave."

Valka's eyes widened. "I wouldn't ever dream of leaving," Valka said. "What ever gave you that idea, Hiccup?"

"N-nothing…" Hiccup said. "I just...I just...I don't want to be alone. Dad...Dad's gone...I don't want to lose you, too, and...and…" He dissolved into more sobs, and Valka rocked both him and herself back and forth. "I miss my Dad," Hiccup sobbed.

"I know," Valka whispered.

"I want him back."

"I know, Hiccup."

"It hurts...it hurts so much…"

"I know, I know, _I know_ ," Valka insisted. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I miss him, too. It'll be alright. You'll be alright. Oh, I love you _so much_ , Hiccup."

"I...I love you too, Mom," Hiccup whispered in response. Valka held him closer when he shivered, and he nestled against her. He coughed roughly and sighed.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hiccup shook his head, his movements small. "I think I'm sick," he rasped as if it had just occurred to him.

Valka looked at him with worried eyes. "Yes, I think you are, too," she said, although she really didn't _think_. She _knew_.

"I really don't feel good…" Hiccup whimpered.

"Oh, I know, sweetheart," Valka said. She put her head down and kissed Hiccup's forehead. "I know. Here, let's get you back into bed, and I'll make you some tea, alright?"

Hiccup nodded against her neck, and Valka helped him to his feet and back underneath the covers. She found an extra blanket and tucked it around him. His forehead didn't feel any cooler than it had previously, and it worried her.

"Now, don't go to sleep yet," she said kindly, seeing how Hiccup's eyes were fluttering. "I'll be right back. And I'll get something for your fever, too." She left for downstairs, made some more tea (this time adding peppermint and yarrow to it to bring Hiccup's fever down), filled a basin with cold water, and quickly headed back up once again. Hiccup was curled into himself in a fetal position, and Toothless had his wings wrapped partially around his rider. Hiccup was whispering something to his dragon...apologies, it sounded like, for yelling at the dragon during his half-awake state. Valka couldn't help but let a small, sad smile cross her face.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard when he heard his mother's footsteps, and she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and handed him the mug, curling his fingers around it and putting her hand over his to keep his from shaking.

"Did you know you were sick when you were flying?" Valka asked. She found a cloth and dunked it into the basin before putting it against Hiccup's forehead.

Hiccup sighed with relief and shrugged. "More or less," he said, sipping the drink his mother had provided him with. "I was busy...and flying during a lightning storm when your leg is made of metal and your dragon's tail fin is made of metal too is really, really hard to do, so I was kind of preoccupied with that."

Valka shook her head. "Is this a habit of yours?" she asked. "Not being alright but pretending that you are?"

"I try not to make it a habit," Hiccup said. "It normally just sort of...happens." He took a few more sips of the tea and then set it to the side. "Astrid normally beats me up over it as soon as I'm better."

"She may beat you up," Valka said, "but she's fond of you, son. I know she is. And I'm sure she'd be worried sick if I told her you were flying out in the middle of that storm."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I'm fond of her, too. I guess...I guess...I guesss..." He closed his eyes. "I'm tired…" he mumbled.

"Oh, I know, son," Valka said, brushing her hand against his cheek. He felt cooler, and she was relieved. "Here, lay back...there you go. I'll help the village tomorrow, and I'll get Astrid to help me, so don't worry about waking up early, alright? On second thought, don't you _dare_ get up early."

"Alright," Hiccup said, rolling over on his side. "You won't get an argument from me…"

Valka brushed his bangs away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Hiccup," she whispered.

"Goodnight...Mom…" Hiccup whispered back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **AWWWWEEEEE LOOK AT THIS MOTHER AND SON BONDING, SO CUTE. :D I love Hiccup and Valka bonding stories like this, because Valka doesn't know Hiccup, and at the same time, Hiccup doesn't know Valka, and it's awkward for both of them, but they still want to get to know each other and it's just…**

 **GAH. SO BEAUTIFUL! :D I love Valka and Hiccup bonding. I really, really, really, really,** _ **really**_ **do. If you guys have any requests for fanfictions revolving around Hiccup and Valka Hurt/Comfort, please don't hesitate! I may or may not do them, of course, but I normally do all the requests that are sent in, so yeah, don't hesitate. As long as the content is appropriate, go for it. :D**

 **Until next story!**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
